disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard Helperman
' Leonard Amadeus Helperman '(voiced by Shaun Flemming) is Spot's owner. He is picked on at school because his mother is the teacher, and is not very popular, but a good kid nonetheless. He wishes Spot would stop this whole masquerade and return home to be his dog before anyone else finds out about Spot's charade. Bio Leonard is Spot's master and best friend. He is very unpopular,because his mom is the teacher and just wants to be normal. All the other kids bully him and are very mean to him. He gets beaten up, wrongly acussed, and punished on a daily basis because of Spot. Except for Scott,he doesn't have any friends at school. Personality Leonard is a kind, moralistic, honest, friendly, and loyal child. Despite all that he doesn't have friends except for Spot/Scott, Jolly, and Pretty Boy. Often, Leonard gets punished or beat up when he gets involved in Spots "amazing plans". He sometimes gets annoyed by Spot/Scott's actions but at the end, he realizes how much he likes him. Show Leonard wants to be a normal kid and is ashamed that his moms the teacher. At school, he meets Scott Leadready II and becomes jealous of him. He finds out that Scott is really his dog and recuantly agrees to let Scott stay. He has the biggest crush on the girl next-door, Leslie (even though she likes Spot/Scott better). For some reason, Leonard doesn't have a father. In one episode, its revealed that he had 2 other dogs before he had Spot. In another episode, Leonard has had it with everyone getting him yelled at, beating him up, wrongly accusing him, and insulting him so he becomes the biggest jerk at school. But he later reforms when Scott tells everyone why Leonard is being such a jerk causing Leonard to cry in the process. In a very dramatic episode, he finds out that he's got 3 days to live after he has his checkup, so he decides to have best last 3 days of his life. These are: pass tomorrows exam with high honors, give pets new toys and nice food (this and the first part makes everyone suspicious), and Tell Leslie how he feels about her. On the last day, he tells Leslie how he feels about her in a dramatic manner. Just as they're about to kiss, his mother arrives and tells him that his tests were mixed up with Younghee (who is seen falling dead in a short scene) and that Leonard is just fine, much to his shock and happiness. Future In 12 years in the future, he and Leslie are married with their pets, Spot Jr, Little Jolly, and Maurice (Spot, Jolly, and Pretty Boys sons). Though Spot, Jolly, and Pretty Boy aren't seen in the future. Since this takes place 12 years after the series and movie, Leonard's pets have obviously died at this point. Movie Leonard follows his mother to the awards ceremony in Florida leaving his pets at home. Later, Spot follows Leonard to Florida to meet Dr. Ivan Krnak. When they get there, Spot isn't turned into a child, but instead a man (which is Spots age in dog years). After escaping from a cage, they earn $500 and spend it on cool stuff. When they meet Mary back at the RV park, She starts to fall for Scott which makes Leonard furious and he wants Spot to get out of his life. The next day, Leonard meets his other pets when they arrive and decides to turn into a dog to be with Spot. At the lab, Spot saves Leonard and the machine blows up and turns Spot into a pile of dust. Angry aand crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it zaps Spot again turning him back into a dog. At the end, he gives Spot back his collar making him his dog again. Relationship *Mary Helperman (mother) *Leslie Dunkling (girlfriend/wife) *Scott Dunkling-Helperman (future son) Quotes *"Oh Spot I love you too" *"Nice dress...... Leslie" *"You can talk" *"Dont give me those big sad dog eyes" *"You all hurted my feelings" *"But I didn't do anything sir" *"Oh Spot you're back" *"Why can't I be a normal kid like any other" *"Dont call me "Doodlebug" Trivia *Leonard is a mix of Meg Griffin,Charlie Brown, Adam Lyon, Andy Johnson, Eliza Thornberry, and Greg Heffely (they all are friends with talking animals, 2 of them are always being mistreated, and 3 of them are always being tormented and beat up by other students) *Leonard has a singing talent. *His Birthday is November 23rd, 1990. *The name Helperman is Jewish so it can be assumed that Leonard and his mom are Jews despite not mentioning it in the series. Gallery A Lick is still a Kiss (1).jpg Spot and leonard.jpg Leonard Helperman.jpg 1087259503.jpg 46teacherspet.gif Char 32633 thumb.jpg Disneysteacherspet.jpg Leonard Helperman.jpg Leonard helperman and leslie dunkling by derrick55-d4yjdae.jpg tumblr_ma0e7flaLa1r3jtxx.png tumblr_ma0eofKg1z1r3jtxx.png Tumblr ma0eibKtfU1r3jtxx.png Tumblr ma0ebs4Rom1r3jtxx.png|Give us another hug tumblr_ma1eqkV2wc1r3jtxx.png|Lovestruck tumblr_ma1evjPcSE1r3jtxx.png|Mwah tumblr_ma1euiaVne1r3jtxx.png|NOOOOO tumblr_ma0emoMqO21r3jtxx.png|That was strange Tumblr ma1eqkV2wc1r3jtxx.png Tumblr mavgmoTbCU1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Teacher13.jpg Tp-1.JPG Leonard grimacing.jpg tumblr_ma0ed2bfOa1r3jtxx.png tumblr_ma1eo5NxMq1r3jtxx.png Tumblr ma0epqAKLE1r3jtxx.png Category:Teacher's Pet Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroes Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Singers Category:Singing Characters